Muffins
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: When Jake and Daphne make muffins and get Sabrina and Puck to eat them, there are disastrous consequences. Puckabrina, rated T for a reason, no flame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** HEY! So this started out as a oneshot for the AMAZING **Lara D**. But somewhere along the road, it turned into an actual story. So, with her permission, I present to you…my muffin story. :D. It will be changing POVs. ENJOY!

_Chapter One_

_**Puck's POV**_

It all started the day I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of muffins on the counter. I had no idea who had made them, or what was in them, but I got a strong sense of magic from them—that tingling, almost sparkly feeling. But I figured, "The old lady probably made them. God knows there's magic enough in this place to seep into the food."

So instead of being _smart_, I ate a muffin. Ok, two. Ok, three. Ok, the whole damn plate. But they were _good_. Anyways, what did it matter? I'm a king. If I want to eat all the muffins, I can eat all the muffins.

That's when I first heard it—a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Marshmallow and Jake. I suddenly had a qualm about those muffins—knowing Marshmallow, the muffins would have something to do with Sabrina. And if Jake was involved, it had to do with magic, and that was never a good combination.

But I ignored it. After all, what could a few measly muffins do?

Too bad I didn't listen to my intuition.

* * *

The next day I came out of my room and ran smack into Grimm. I opened my mouth to make some sort of snarky comment, but as I pulled back to look at her…I realized I couldn't pull back. I pulled, I tugged, hell, I even tried to fly away. But nothing worked. After a moment, I could feel Grimm trying to get away too, but nothing we did seemed to work.

"Grimm! What on earth did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Me? What did _you_ do, smelly?" she yelled back, her blue eyes flashing. For a second, I couldn't think. Those eyes…Mentally, I shook myself out of it.

"I didn't do anything! You think I _want_ to be attached to you? Or even _near_ you?"

I could tell that hurt her, and I instantly regretted it. Her eyes filled with tears, and her mouth hardened into a thin line—she wasn't going to let herself cry in front of me, no matter how much I'd just hurt her.

I'd just opened my mouth to apologize—yeah, _me_ apologize to _her_—when Grimm's right fist smacked into my face. She'd actually punched me. And I know she's a mortal and a girl, but yeesh! She hits _hard_.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Ugh. Nevermind. How do we get away from each other?"

"No. Tell me," I commanded her. I wanted to know why she'd just punched me. I had a right to know, didn't I?

"No! I don't want to tell you!" she shouted at me. Even as we fought, I could feel something happening with the magic—it was getting stronger, pulling us closer. But I was too pissed to care, or try to figure out what that meant.

"Well you're gonna! When you punch me, you have to tell me why," I told her.

"Have to?" Grimm said, her voice shaking with contempt. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to," she added with a bitter laugh. "You don't control me, assface."

"ME, an assface? Yeah, right. _You're_ the one—," I began, but Grimm interrupted me.

"Look, fighting won't do jack. Let's just go and talk to Uncle Jake," she said. Her voice had a bitchy tone to it, and I could feel myself getting angrier by the second, but she was right, much as I hated to admit it. It was probably _his_ fault anyway, so why not go straight to the source?

Grumbling under my breath, I started walking forward, forcing Grimm to stumble back.

"HEY! Don't DO that. I'm gonna die if I walk backwards," she complained.

I glared at her, and she glared back, but I knew I had to help her. If I didn't, she actually _would_ die. So I picked her up and started walking. She was as light as a feather, and I was surprised by that. I knew I was strong, but this was ridiculous-it felt like she never ate.

My thoughts were cut short, however, by our arrival at Jake's door. I put Grimm down and started banging on the door, taking out my pent up anger on it. A few seconds later, Jake opened the door. The second he saw us, he grinned, and I knew. He was the reason I was stuck to Grimm.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Sabrina and I exclaimed at the same time.

**A/N** :D there's the first chapter! I'll try to write a bit every day but this summer has been busier than expected. :(

but at least I have a story! :) review! NO FLAMERS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hello, hello! Sorry it's been so long, my dears. I've been busy—who knew my summer would be so packed? Most of the time, I'm just sitting at home doing nothing. But this time, I actually have stuff to do.

But all's well that ends well.

I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Part of it is that I'm busy, and part of it is that I've been working on my series. Like, the one I actually want to get published in the real world. and…well, I've become addicted to it. But I finally realized I should update.

Once again, thanks to the AMAZING **Lara D, **who asked for this story. 3

Chapter Two

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I was sitting in my room reading one of the family journals when Daphne came in. I looked up, and she smiled hugely at me.

"Look what I got you," she said, holding up a plate with a muffin on it. "I stole it before Puck ate them all."

I grinned at my little sister. I hadn't had a normal muffin in God knows how long. Wait…

"Um. Daphne…who made the muffins?" I asked. You could never be too careful in this house.

"Uncle Jake," she said, rolling her eyes. While I had a big problem with Granny Relda's cooking, Daphne loved it—every weird, oddly colored bit of it.

"Good," I said, taking the plate. It tore a piece of the muffin off from the whole, and as soon as I did, I felt this odd tingling—kinda like what I got from magic. But I ignored it. I mean, who would put magic into muffins? Not even Uncle Jake did that.

I ate the muffin in a few bites. I hadn't realized how hungry I was—I'd skipped breakfast. When I was done, Daphne got out a hairbrush and started brushing my hair. It was a habit she had whenever she wanted to bond—or if she was scared.

As far as I knew, she didn't have anything to be scared of right now, so it had to be the former. Daphne started rambling about school, and a cute boy in her class. I didn't talk much—I mostly just mm'd and yeah'd in the right spots. There weren't any boys I liked in my class, and my school life was boring. But I was happy Daphne wanted to talk.

A moment later, she abruptly stopped brushing my hair.

"You should go talk to Uncle Jake," she said, pushing me towards the edge of the bed.

"Um," I said, but Daphne interrupted me.

"Just go, ok? Trust me just this once."

Looking at her curiously, I walked to the door and opened it. This was obviously important to Daphne, although I couldn't imagine why. But why fight it? I had nothing else to do.

It was as I was walking down the hall towards Uncle Jake's room that I ran right into Puck.

My automatic reaction to being that close to him was to get closer. I don't understand _why_, but for the first few seconds, I just let myself be there. And then I came to my senses and pulled back.

Or tried to.

As both Puck and I struggled, nothing happened. Actually, that's a lie. Something _did_ happen, just…not something I wanted. Instead of getting further away from Puck, I was drawn closer, until there was no space between us, save our clothes. At one point, Puck even tried to fly away, but instead of getting away from me, he just brought me with him.

Finally, we both stopped struggling.

"Grimm, what on earth did you do to me?" Puck demanded. My defenses automatically went up.

"Me? What did _you_ do, smelly?" I cried. It came out meaner than I had meant it to, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"I didn't do anything!" Puck said, obviously offended by the notion. "You think I _want_ to be attached to you? Or even _near_ you?" he added.

That hurt. A lot. I could feel my eyes filling with tears against my will. I couldn't quite say _why_ it hurt so much, it just did. A part of it, I guess, is that much as I hated to admit it, I valued Puck's opinion. That upset me a lot more than it should have, and it definitely affected what I did next.

Puck opened his mouth, and I decided I didn't want to hear him insult me anymore. And since I couldn't exactly walk away, I did the next best thing. I let my right hook take care of the situation.

"What was that for?" Puck asked, his eyes wide. I knew I punched hard—I could see the proof on his face.

"Ugh. Nevermind." I didn't want to tell him how much his opinion mattered to me. "How do we get away from each other?" It was clear to me that there was some sort of mystery here, and my Grimm senses were tingling.

"No. Tell me," Puck said in his "king" voice. He wasn't giving me a choice here, and that pissed me off even more.

"No! I don't want to tell you!" I shouted at him. Even as I said that, I could feel something weird happening, but I ignored it.

"Well, you're gonna! When you punch me, you have to tell me why," Puck told me.

"Have to?" I said, my voice starting to fill with rage. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to. You don't control me, assface," I said with a bitter laugh. I had no idea where the cussing had come from—normally, I'm not a cusser. But…something about him, and this situation, made me want to cuss. A lot. It was probably just rage.

"ME, an assface?" Puck said, looking angrier by the moment. "Yeah, right. _You're_ the one-," he began, but I interrupted.

"Look, fighting won't do jack," I said, trying to calm myself down. "Let's just go and talk to Uncle Jake." I had a strange feeling he had had some part in this.

Grumbling under his breath, Puck started walking, and I was forced to walk backwards.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "Don't _do_ that. I'm gonna die if I walk backwards!" Only Puck wouldn't realize that.

Puck glared at me, and I glared right back. We both knew he had to help me—it was his job, whether we liked it or not. Puck picked me up bridal style like it was nothing. I knew he was strong, and I knew that I was light, but I felt like that was ridiculous.

A few moments later, we arrived outside of my uncle's door. Puck put me down and started banging loudly on the door. I had a feeling that he was using the door as a vent for his anger. After a few seconds of that, Jake came to the door. As soon as he saw us, he grinned, and my fears were confirmed. He was the reason I was stuck to Puck.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Puck and I asked at the same time. Once again, I was shocked by my cussing, but sometimes? Sometimes the only way to make your point is to cuss. So that's what I did.

"Do what?" Uncle Jake asked, too innocent.

Puck growled. "Don't play dumb with us. We know you're the reason we're stuck together. Now tell us the whole story."

Jake grinned and shook his head, and from behind us, Daphne said, "Actually, _I'm_ the one who did this to you. Uncle Jake just supplied the ingredients."

I spun around to stare at my little sister, surprised when I saw the truth on her face. She was grinning, very much like Uncle Jake, and it was clear she was enjoying this _way_ too much. My little sister was the reason I was stuck to the most arrogant, rude, obnoxious boy in the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** HEY! :D next chapter. Yay. I'm really starting to like this story—just you wait and see. It's going to get better.

_Chapter Three_

_**Puck's POV**_

I stared at Marshmellow in disbelief. It was _her?_ Not Jake, but _Daphne_? I knew she had some crackpot idea about Grimm and me being in love—an idea the rest of the family falsely shared—, but this seemed extreme. What kind of person put magic in _muffins_? Magic that made us unable to be more than an inch away from each other, no less.

That was crossing a line.

Looking at Daphne, I reassessed everything I had previously thought about her. I used to think she was becoming more and more like her sister. But besides looks, they were nothing alike. While Daphne looked like a brunette (and chubbier) Grimm—and would one day probably be the spitting image—, she was more like Jake than anything.

No, that wasn't quite right, either. Daphne was purely herself, and looking at the little girl, I saw that for the first time. And, much as I hated to admit it, I sort of understood why she'd done what she had. She must be sick and tired of always being compared to other people. Grimm, Jake, Veronica…but never Daphne, never herself.

So even though this whole situation pissed me off, I forced myself to look at Daphne and grin like it was no big deal. I knew she could read something else in my eyes—a message telling her that while I wasn't mad, this wasn't the way to handle her problems.

And looking back at me was a defiance—she'd do what she wanted whether I liked it or not.

I glared right back, but when she gestured for me and Sabrina to sit down, I sat—pulling Grimm down with me.

"Daphne, what did you do?" Grimm demanded.

Marshmellow shrugged. "Well, I found a recipe for muffins and asked Uncle Jake for a few key ingredients—I switched out the milk for a love potion fused with edible glue, and the salt for a bit of Chinese Finger Trap Dust."

I wrinkled my forehead, utterly lost. "A bit of what?"

"You know those Chinese Finger Traps?" Daphne asked. I nodded. "This is a dust made from that and infused with a bit of Fairy Godmother magic. It's supposed to make it so that the more you fight, the closer you have to be. Eventually, you'll just learn not to fight. And when you finally admit you're in love, POOF! and the spell is gone."

Daphne grinned, very proud of herself, but I could feel Grimm boiling beside me. She was _pissed_. I was thinking about ways to stop the explosion that would almost definitely occur, but before I could, Grimm was standing up, looking angrier than I'd ever seen her.

"Daphne Grimm," she said in a _very_ dangerous voice, "what the hell makes you think you have the right?"

Daphne looked stunned, and I couldn't help but feel the same. While yes, Daphne had definitely crossed a line, Sabrina shouldn't have cussed at her.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. What makes you think you have any right to decide how Puck and I live our lives? If we don't want to have a relationship, we won't. You have no fucking right to interfere."

And with that, she stormed out, dragging a stunned me with her. I cast one look back at Daphne, who was starting to cry. I didn't blame her. Something was very, _very_ wrong with Grimm.

* * *

I managed to make Sabrina come to my room, much as I had that time I handcuffed us together. I flew her to the trampoline, and we lay down side-by-side—as close as if we were cuddling. I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms around her, but I suppressed it.

We lay in silence for several moments, but finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Grimm…what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

That got me a bit pissed. "I mean, what's up with all the cussing? At _Daphne_, of all people. And why are you suddenly so GRARRRR! monster all the time?"

"None of your business," she muttered sullenly.

I sat up and stared at her. "Like hell it is. While we're stuck together, everything you do is my business." She didn't respond, so I continued, softening my voice. "Look, Sabrina. I can tell there's something wrong. You're snapping, you're cussing, you're hurting your sister.

"There's this sort of darkness around you," I continued. She wasn't looking at me, but I had a suspicion she might be crying. "And it scares me, Sabrina. And I want to help."

That last bit seemed to snap her out of whatever trance like state she'd been in. she turned on me, her face streaked with tears but her eyes cold.

"I don't need or want your help, or anything to do with you," she said. She was so hard, I flinched. Not to mention her words hurt, although I didn't know why. It made me lash out.

"Too damn bad! You have to tell me."

"Have to?" she repeated. "HAVE TO! I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU TELL ME, YOU ASS!"

"YES YOU DO!" I screamed back.

The next few moments passed by quickly, and I don't really remember half of what was said—only that we were fighting worse than we ever had before.

With every word, we were drawn closer together, which just pissed me off more—and seemed to do the same to Grimm. The yelling continued until we couldn't get any closer.

"I HATE YOU!" Grimm yelled at me, and looking into her eyes, I believed it.

"I hate you too," I said back, hating the words even as I said them. And that's when it happened. It was what I imagined being sucked into a vacuum cleaner must feel like, except…worse. It was like my soul was being pulled out and shoved into someone else. And before I knew it, I was looking at the world in a completely different way.

**A/N**

=] I hope you liked it! Once again, this is dedicated to the fantabulous **Lara D**.

Also, I feel that I ought to explain why I rarely update. Yeah, I'm busy, but that isn't the real reason. Not really.

The thing is, I'll go through these stages—they can last anywhere from an hour to a couple of weeks—where I get a _lot_ of writing done. A chapter or two of this, several chapters of my series, and even a couple chapters of my other stories. But then I'll have to not write for a while—whether that's one month or four. So I can't actually write unless it's the right time, and I have no idea how to control it—except to have an exceptionally bad week, which makes me write well for some reason.

So I'm sorry if I don't update, but short of intentionally having shit-tastic weeks, I can't do anything about it.

hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Hey! I'm back, with a new chapter! =]

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to **Lara D**, who is the only reason this story exists!

_Chapter Four_

_**Sabrina's POV**_

I looked at my little sister in shock. I couldn't bring myself to believe it was _really_ her. Sure, she wanted Puck and me to be together, but…this had Uncle Jake written all over it. Daphne wasn't old enough to think of—or pull off—something like this.

I saw something pass between Daphne and Puck, something that I couldn't read. That pissed me off, to be perfectly honest. I mean, why did they get to have their own special club? Daphne was _my_ sister, and Puck was _my_…something. I don't know what to call him. But he was something to me, so it didn't seem fair that they seemed to have some sort of secret.

Daphne gestured for Puck and me to sit down, and he sat immediately, pulling me down behind him. I grumbled a bit, but I don't think anyone heard.

"Daphne, what did you do?" I asked my little sister.

She shrugged. "Well, I found a recipe for muffins, and asked Uncle Jake for a few key ingredients—I switched out the milk for a love potion fused with edible glue, and the salt for a bit of Chinese Finger Trap Dust."

Puck looked more confused than normal, but I could barely pay attention to his words. I was too wrapped up in my own anger, which was building more and more by the second.

"A bit of what?" I think Puck said.

"You know those Chinese Finger Traps?" Daphne asked Puck. "This is a dust made from that and infused with a bit of Fairy Godmother magic. It's supposed to make it so that the more you fight, the closer you have to be. Eventually, you'll just learn not to fight. And when you finally admit you're in love, POOF! and the spell is gone."

Daphne grinned, proud of herself. She was the only one. I was _pissed_. What gave her the right? I mean, really. If Puck and I wanted to be together, we'd be together. I didn't need my stupid kid sister messing things up.

"Daphne Grimm," I said in my most dangerous, you'd better run now, voice. "What the hell makes you think you have the right?"

"W-what?" she asked stupidly. She seemed shocked, although I don't know why.

"You heard me. What makes you think you have any right to decide how Puck and I want to live our lives? If we don't want to have a relationship, we won't. You have no fucking right to interfere."

After I said that, I turned and walked out, dragging Puck with me. Unfortunately.

He managed to make me go to his room—by which I mean he started walking and I was dragged along behind. Once we were there, he flew me to the trampoline. We lay down, so close we were touching a bit. Mad as I was, I had to admit, it was nice to feel someone else there. Even if that someone else _was_ Puck. And I found myself wishing he would wrap his arms around me. I tried to stop thinking those thoughts.

We lay in silence for a while, and I had started to fall asleep when Puck spoke.

"Grimm, what's going on with you?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling myself back from the brink of sleep.

He got angry. "I mean, what's up with all the cussing? At _Daphne,_ of all people. And why are you suddenly all GRARRRR! monster all the time?"

Grarrr monster? _Really_? Was that the best he could come up with?

"None of your business," I said, and I admit, there was a sullen tone in my voice. But I so did not need _Puck_ telling me I was messed up.

He sat up and glared down at me. "Like hell it is. While we're stuck together, everything you do is my business."

I didn't respond, trying to get a hold on my temper.

Puck seemed to take my silence as acceptance of his little lecture, because when he continued, his vice was much gentler. A caress. "Look, Sabrina-," I got a thrill when he said my name-, "I can tell there's something wrong. You're snapping, you're cussing, you're hurting your sister.

"There's this sort of darkness around you." I didn't look at him. I couldn't. Angry tears were starting to build. "And it scares me, Sabrina. I want to help."

That last bit broke all self control I had managed to keep. I turned to him, the tears falling now. I had never been this mad in my entire life.

"I don't need or want your help, or anything to do with you," I said. He flinched.

"Too damn bad! You have to tell me," he commanded, using that stupid, I'm the king, voice.

"Have to?" I repeated, stunned by his stupidity. "Have to? I don't have to do anything you tell me, you ASS!"

"YES YOU DO!" Puck yelled at me, his face red.

The next however many minutes passed in a blur of yelling and insults. We screamed, and yelled, and I couldn't stop crying those horrid angry tears.

Every word that was spoken, that damned spell forced us closer. The reminder of my sister's betrayal stung and made me angrier than I had. By this time, there wasn't even a hair's breadth between us—we couldn't get any closer if we tried.

"I hate you," I said. And for the first time in my life, I meant it when I said that. I really, truly, honest to God hated Puck.

He looked back at me, and it seemed as if his angry silver eyes became colder. "I hate you, too."

And with those words, there was this strange feeling—like being punched a couple of times in the stomach, so hard you can't breathe anymore. I felt like a vital part of me was being taken. The world was shaking, and I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, the world shook a bit and then held still.

I was still looking at Puck, and from his face, he had experienced the same thing. Maybe that spell had some side affect for when you can't get closer together?

I felt different. Stronger. Not as angry. It was weird. But then I remembered the past twenty or so minutes and the hurt came crashing into me. Puck…_hated_ me? I know I said it first, but the realization that Puck hated me blew my mind. It made it hard to breathe.

I opened my mouth to say a few more angry words, but there was a commotion by Puck's door and we ran to see what it was. I was shocked when I saw my parents. My dad looked _pissed_, but Mom looked…well, amused.

I opened my mouth to greet them, but Daphne shook her head at me. Her eyes were a warning. Don't say a thing—if Dad finds out, we're both dead.

So I closed my mouth as my father strode angrily up to…me?

"Fairy boy," he said angrily. "Just what do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

"What?" I asked, totally confused. Why was my dad talking to me like I was Puck?

Then he turned to Puck. "And you, young lady, had better get to your room before I change my mind about grounding you."

Puck's mouth dropped open. "YOUNG LADY? What the-."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sabrina Grimm," Dad said.

"I'm not!" I said. Everyone turned to look at me. And I finally put two and two together. "Doing anything with your daughter," I added lamely, giving Puck a significant look.

Because I'd finally realized that I was in Puck's body.

* * *

**A/N** I know a few of you guessed it…but oh well. I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while—I've been super busy, and then my wrist got broken, and then school started…so…yeah. No time for writing. I don't know how much I'll be able to update—I'm taking a lot of classes this year, and I don't know how heavy my work load will be. But hopefully I'll be able to update every week or so. No promises, though. Oh, except one. I promise I am NOT discontinuing this story.

As always, this is dedicated to the fantabulous **Lara D**.

Chapter Five

_**Puck's POV**_

I looked at Sabrina oddly. Why was she answering like she was me? Daphne looked relieved—she obviously didn't want her dad knowing about the spell she did. Personally? I was seriously concerned I was about to get decked. Except…it wasn't me being told to stay away from Grimm. It was Grimm being told to stay away from Grimm, and me being told to go my room. And being called young lady.

And then it hit me. Why Sabrina was taking the hit for me, why I wasn't being punched…no one else saw me as Puck. To everyone else, I was…I was…I was a GIRL.

"NO." I didn't even realize I'd spoken until everyone turned to look at me.

"P—Grimm," Sabrina said awkwardly. "Shut up." She shot me a 'we'll talk later' look, and I shut up.

"Go. To. Your. Room," Henry said angrily.

To my relief, Grimm's mom, Veronica, stepped in then.

"Henry, calm down," she said, putting a hand on her husband's arm. He seemed to calm down a bit. "Do you honestly believe they were doing something in there? Don't you trust your own daughter?"

"Of course I do! I just don't trust the fairy punk here."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed indignantly. "Fairy punk? I—_he_'s royalty!"

Grimm covered her face. "Listen, snot face, I can speak for myself, thanks."

Veronica shot both of us a look, and we shut up.

"Henry, do you really think that Puck could get away with anything Sabrina didn't want? You know her, hon. She'd bust his balls if he tried anything."

Sabrina perked up a bit at that, looking proud at her mother's praise. I inconspicuously flicked her, and her look turned to one of annoyance.

"Well…yeah," Henry conceded. "But…"

"No buts," Veronica said firmly. "Stop yelling and apologize for being a jerk. You had no reason to react that way. You should be happy that they're finally getting along."

Henry looked undecided for a moment, but then he begrudgingly muttered a, "Sorry," and stalked out.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mo—Mrs. Grimm," she corrected. "Um. I thought the old man was going to hit me." I think she thought she sounded like me. But I don't think I sound that lame. And I would never call Veronica Mrs. Grimm. But whatever.

"No problem. So what _were_ you guys doing?" There was no suspicion in her eyes—honest curiosity. She'd believe anything we told her.

And I decided on the truth. Sort of. "Well…Daphne put a spell on us and now we can't be far apart, and the more we fight the closer we have to be. It sucks."

I wasn't about to tell her that I was actually a boy in her kid's body, but…it felt wrong to lie completely. Plus, now she wouldn't get mad when Grimm and I always had to be together. Seemed like a win win to me.

Veronica blinked, turned to Grimm—well, I guess she turned to me, but I still saw Sabrina. "Is this true?" she asked

Sabrina shot me an evil look. "Yes, it is."

"Daphne?"

Marshmellow shot me a look to rival Sabrina's. "Yeah. But…Uncle Jake helped! And I only did it to make them admit they're in love!"

And Veronica started to laugh. Everyone stared at her, but she just kept laughing. Finally, after several moments, she took a deep breath.

Around continued giggles, Veronica said, "It's just…well, this is so…" and she was laughing again.

"Listen, lady, I don't know what drugs you're on…" I started.

Daphne's brow wrinkled. "Sabrina, why are you talking like Puck?"

I blinked. Did Marshmellow not know about the body switching? Was the not part of the spell?

"Um. I guess I've just been around his awesomeness so long that I'm picking up the lingo." Yeah, that sounded like Grimm. Everyone knew she was in love with me—why wouldn't she call me awesome?

I saw her roll her eyes, but I don't think anyone else did.

Daphne giggled. "Ok then. Happy to see my spell is working."

And with that, all the Grimms—except Sabrina—left my room, and Grimm and I were alone.

She turned on me, eyes flashing. "I've just been around his awesomeness so long?" she repeated. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me an aneurism?"

"Shut up, Grimm. Now what the hell happened and how do we fix it?"

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you liked it! Also, to those who sent me oneshot requests…I don't remember them. So PLEASE PM me with details. Luvvies!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** This chapter is in Daphne's POV, because I realized it would be awesome.

To **Lara D**, the super awesome sparkly reviewer. Yes. Sparkly. =]

OH! _**IN THIS STORY, PUCK AND SABRINA ARE 15 AND DAPHNE IS ALMOST 11.**_

Chapter Six

_**Daphne's POV**_

I watched as Puck ate all the muffins—he eats more than I do—and I watched as Sabrina ate the one I brought her. And watched as they ran into each other and got stuck together, not realizing it as first. I watched as they argued, and I watched as they went to Uncle Jake.

Because that's all I ever do, isn't it? Watch. Watch, and wait, and be treated like a little girl.

I followed Sabrina and Puck to Uncle Jake's room and watched as they interrogated him. Watching them made me angry—they didn't even realize that someone else might have done something. That _I_ had done something.

"Actually," I said, stepping into view, "I'm the one who did this to you. Uncle Jake just supplied the ingredients."

I had a moment of satisfaction—I had caught them off guard. Sabrina looked completely shocked, but Puck looked…understanding. He gave me a look, and I got the feeling that he didn't approve of what I'd done, but he understood why I had done it.

I gave a look that I hoped said, "Shove off."

I walked into Uncle Jake's room and sat down in his desk chair, gesturing for Sabrina and Puck to sit down on the bed. Puck sat immediately, and Sabrina was forced to follow. I heard her grumbling under her breath—as usual, she was complaining.

"Daphne, what did you do?" my sister demanded.

I shrugged, hoping to seem older and nonchalant. "Well, I found a recipe for muffins, asked Uncle Jake for a few key ingredients—I switched out the milk for a love potion fused with edible glue, and the salt for a bit of Chinese Finger Trap Dust."

Puck looked confused. "A bit of what?"

"You know those Chinese Finger Traps?" I asked. He nodded. "This is a dust made from that and infused with a bit of Fairy Godmother magic. It's supposed to make it so that the more you fight, the closer you have to be. Eventually, you'll just learn not to fight. And when you finally admit you're in love, POOF! and the spell is gone."

I grinned. I had finally one-upped my sister. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. But she was always perfect, always cunning. She never did anything wrong, and everyone thought she was so incredibly clever. Which she is. But I am too.

"Daphne Grimm," Sabrina said in a voice I recognized from back in the orphanage, "what the hell makes you think you have the right?"

My mouth dropped, my eyes went wide. Sabrina sounded…well, more pissed than I had ever heard her. I could feel a knot in my chest that told me I might start crying. My sister had cussed at me. Actually cussed at me. Something she had never done before. Never, no matter how bad it got.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. What makes you think you have any right to decide how Puck and I live our lives? If we don't want to have a relationship, we won't. You have no fucking right to interfere."

And with that, she stormed out, dragging Puck with her. The tears started to fall before I could stop them, and Uncle Jake came over to me and hugged me tightly. I cried into his neck for a while, completely broken by Sabrina's angry words.

All I'd done was play a joke—something that everyone else did all the time. Why was she so mad at me? Everyone always accused those two of being in love. Why was me doing it any different? Why was she so upset with me?

I couldn't seem to stop crying, and Uncle Jake just sat and held me until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later, groggy and confused. I knew it was the middle of the night, but I didn't remember anything. Then it all came rushing back, and a wave of despair hit me.

I sat up and heard voices in the hall. I heard my parents, and Granny, and Uncle Jake. I walked out of the room and over to my mom, who hugged me tightly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetie," Mom said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to her, Veronica. Your dad's angry that Puck and Sabrina are in Puck's room, Peanut. As always, he's making a commotion."

Looking between Uncle Jake and Dad, I was suddenly struck by how much like Sabrina and I they were. Dad and Sabrina were alike in so many ways…pigheaded, angry, sure they were right. And me and Uncle Jake were a lot alike, too. Or at least, I like to think so.

"Like hell I'm angry!" Dad said. And then he stormed off down the hall to Puck's room, just like Sabrina would've done. Mom and Uncle Jake followed, but Granny stayed where she was, saying something about how she was getting too old for this.

Dad stormed into Puck's room, and Mom tried to calm him down. A few moments later, Puck and Sabrina stumbled into view, not even an inch apart.

I probably shouldn't have been proud right then, but I was. I was proud that my spell was so powerful. Proud that I was finally good at something Sabrina wasn't.

"Fairy boy," Dad said angrily, storming up to a very confused looking Puck, "just what do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

"What?" Puck said.

Dad turned to Sabrina, and I flinched. I knew Sabrina's temper, as well as my dad's.

"And you, young lady, had better get to your room before I change my mind about grounding you."

Sabrina's mouth fell open. "Young lady? What the-."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sabrina Grimm."

"I'm not," Puck began. He paused for half a second before continuing. Maybe he wanted to be sure everyone was looking at him. "Doing anything with your daughter," he finished.

Sabrina looked at Puck oddly for a few minutes before she finally yelled, "NO."

"Grimm," Puck said, giving Sabrina a look. "Shut up." I was a bit surprised that Sabrina didn't yell at him, but maybe my spell was working.

"Go. To. Your. Room," Dad said angrily. Mom stepped in then, convincing Dad to calm down. I think it was a form of magic that only my mom had—the ability to calm anyone down.

I stayed silent throughout much of the following argument until Mom asked what Sabrina was doing with Puck.

And Sabrina told her the truth. Like, that I had cast a spell.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe, but then Mom started laughing, and I exhaled in relief. Thank God my mom was cool.

Mom turned to Puck after a very long time of laughing. "Is this true?" Of course she'd want to verify Sabrina's story.

"Yes, it is," Puck answered.

"Daphne?"

I shot my sister a death glare. "Yeah. But Uncle Jake helped, and I only did it to make them admit they're in love," I said proudly. I knew my mom would approve.

She started laughing again. Uncle Jake, Puck, Sabrina, and I all stared at her. She tried talking once, but I couldn't understand around her laughter.

Finally, Sabrina said, "Look, lady, I don't know what drugs you're on…"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. That sounded a lot like Puck. "Sabrina? Um, why are you talking like Puck?"

"I guess I've just been around his awesomeness so long that I'm picking up the lingo," she said with a slight shrug after a long pause.

Puck rolled his eyes, and I giggled. "Ok then. Happy to see my spell is working."

Mom dragged me out then, Uncle Jake following behind. We shut the door behind us, and I went back to my room, content with knowing that my spell had worked.

And that maybe, just maybe, people were starting to realize I was my own person.

* * *

**A/N** So, that was just kinda a bridge between plot points. I promise, it's going to get better after this. If I ever find the time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** hey. Sorry it's been so long. I have shitloads of homework and I just broke up with my boyfriend. So…yeah. No time to write. But here you go, chapter seven. Finally starting to get into the good stuff.

Oh, and from now on, it's going to be from third person.

Dedicated to **Lara D**

_Chapter Seven_

_**Third Person (as it will be from here on out)**_

Puck and Sabrina stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Sabrina started walking back towards Puck's trampoline. Puck hurried after, his now shorter Sabrina-length legs having a hard time keeping up with his own.

Once on the trampoline—which Sabrina, much to her shock, flew onto—, they sat in silence. Puck finally broke it.

"So…um…what happened?" He still sounded like Puck to both of them, but to everyone else, it would be Sabrina talking.

"I don't know," Sabrina said. She, too, sounded like herself.

"Maybe Marshmellow cast a second spell on us," Puck suggested.

"No," Sabrina said. She was sure her sister wouldn't do that—even if it seemed like she barely knew Daphne anymore. "I think…I think that the sticking-spell caused us to switch bodies. We were fighting so much…and when I said…you know…well, I meant it. Maybe we were fighting so much we couldn't get any closer without switching bodies."

It was fairly good reasoning—even Puck could see that. But there was one part that Sabrina had failed to figure out.

"How do we fix it?"

Sabrina paused. Her forehead wrinkled and she bit her lip. "I…I don't know."

"…"

"What if we…I don't know. Hugged or something?" Sabrina asked. "Maybe that would make the spell think we like each other and reverse it."

Puck considered for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine. But if you tell anyone…"

"Why would I tell?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck shrugged but didn't respond. More fighting wouldn't do them any good. Even he could see that.

When Puck made no move to hug her, Sabrina awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug just as awkwardly, not used to the contact.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You think it worked?" Puck asked.

"No," Sabrina admitted. "I didn't feel anything at all."

Puck smirked. "Well, I felt _something_…"

Sabrina wrinkled her forehead. What did he mean? All she'd felt when he'd hugged her back was a feeling of release—like when you're carrying a heavy box and drop it.

Puck's grin widened. "Somebody likes me," he said in a sing song voice. And then it hit Sabrina.

"NO," she gasped. His body—the body she was in—was attracted to the body Puck was in. Sabrina, as Puck, was experiencing…

"You have a boner, you have a boner," Puck said, laughing.

"Actually," Sabrina said, glaring. "_You_ have a boner. _You're_ attracted to _me_. It's your body that's attracted to mine."

Puck flushed. "But you're in control of it right now."

"I don't think you can really control this kind of thing, idiot. Anyway, that isn't the point. Hugging didn't work. What else can we try?"

Puck looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Kiss me!"

"WHAT?" Sabrina exclaimed. "NO!"

"Do you want your body back or not?"

"Of course I do," Sabrina said, blushing. "But…I don't want to kiss you."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Then I'll kiss you. You're such a baby."

He took a couple steps towards Sabrina, until they weren't even an inch apart. Without either of them realizing it, the spell had loosened up. They could now be a few feet away from each other—but Puck had filled in that gap quickly.

Sabrina's heart was fluttering like crazy—Puck had kissed her once before, but this was different. Not only were they older, but Sabrina was expecting it. And the look in Puck's eyes told her something she had never expected—Puck _wanted_ to kiss her. There was a sharp, calculating look in his eyes, and an eagerness that took Sabrina's breath away.

And much to Sabrina's shock, she wanted him to kiss her, too.

A moment later, Puck's hands were on Sabrina's shoulders, and hers were around his waist. Without thinking about it, their bodies had adjusted to each other, treating Sabrina as the boy she appeared to be and Puck as the girl.

To Sabrina's surprise, she got caught up in the kiss. It wasn't that she'd never been kissed before—she had just never been kissed like this. Puck seemed completely engrossed with her. She liked how it felt to be that close to him.

Puck, too, was becoming immersed in the kiss. Being that close to Sabrina—the smell of her skin, the feel of her warm body…it was almost too much.

Several minutes later, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Anything?" Sabrina asked, her voice a few octaves higher.

"Well, I definitely felt _something_," Puck said, not joking this time. "But I don't think it's what we were supposed to feel."

"Damn," Sabrina muttered. "What are we going to do now?"

"I…don't know," Puck said. "Do you think the spell at least loosened up some?"

Instead answering, Sabrina took several steps away from Puck. In fact, she put several yards between them. And then got pulled up short.

A smile broke across her face, causing her blue eyes to shine. "We can be like, three yards away from each other!" she said in excitement.

Puck smiled back. "Yeah, great." He looked down for a second, distracted by…boobs? "Uhhh Sabrina? I think we have a problem."

"What?" Sabrina looked down at her body—except, it wasn't her body she found. It was Puck's.

Neither of them had to say what they were thinking—their soul's were adjusting to each others bodies, meaning that the spell or side effect or whatever it was was taking hold.

An hour or so later, Puck and Sabrina left Puck's room. Even they saw themselves now when they looked at each other—something neither of them was happy about.

They went downstairs for dinner and took their seats across from each other.

"Well look at that," Veronica said cheerily. "You two are getting along. Oh, and now that you can be farther away from each other, you both need to go and take showers after dinner."

Puck and Sabrina froze, looking at each other in horror. Before, it wouldn't have been so bad. Not when they still saw their own bodies. But now that they were seeing the bodies they were in instead of who they were…well, that could get problematic.

"Mom," Puck said after a few moments, feeling awkward. He was sure Veronica would see through the ruse… "That really isn't necessary. Puck doesn't smell that bad and I don't mind not showering for a day or two. I mean, what if the spell suddenly decides it doesn't want us to be far apart?"

"Yeah," Sabrina added, seeing Puck was failing at convincing her mom. "Showering isn't that important. And I know my magic. What if by getting it wet, it makes Sabrina go a bit crazy? What with her Addiction and all…"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Stop making excuses, you two. I expect it from Puck, but you, Sabrina? Really?"

Sabrina opened her mouth to protest but then remembered that she wasn't _really_ Sabrina. Not anymore. For all intents and purposes, she was Puck.

No one said anything more as Granny put dinner on the table. It was some sort of hot pink cabbage sitting in what appeared to be melted peanut butter.

To Sabrina's surprise, it smelled amazing. She took a tentative bite and found that the taste wasn't at all repulsive. She ate it all at a speed to rival Daphne's, completely surprising herself.

Puck, on the other hand, barely touched his food. He looked confused, and he was. He had taken a huge bite, expecting that he would, as usual, love it. But to his horror, it tasted dreadful.

The rest of dinner passed in a haze of loud conversation, Sabrina eating like she hadn't since coming to live with Relda, and Puck not eating as if he were anorexic.

After dinner, Veronica shooed them up the stairs with a look that clearly said, "If you don't come back down clean, someone's head is going to roll."

Sabrina and Puck reluctantly walked up the stairs, neither happy about what was about to happen. They walked down the hall to the bathroom and stood by the door.

"You can go first," Sabrina muttered sullenly. She didn't want Puck seeing her body. She didn't so much object to seeing his body—but him seeing hers? That wasn't ok with her. At all.

Puck shrugged. At least Sabrina wouldn't be seeing his body for a while. He stepped into the bathroom, leaving a heavily blushing Sabrina behind him. When he stepped towards the shower, he heard her yelp in pain—she'd hit the door when the spell decided they were too far apart. Puck could get to the shower, but Sabrina was pressed tightly against the door. Thank God the bathroom was tiny.

Taking a deep breath, Puck turned on the shower and started to take off his shirt.

* * *

**A/N** hope you liked it. Next chapter out as soon as I can get it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Hey! Lot's of reviews haha. I'm happy you all like it! FYI if you don't log in to review, I won't respond. Now, I really like to respond to reviews because if you take the time to be nice to me, I'd like to thank you. But if you aren't logged in…well, no dice.

To **Lara D.**

_Chapter Eight_

Fifteen minutes later, Puck walked out of the bathroom, his ears bright red. In fact, his entire face was bright red. He had had no qualms about looking at the body he found himself in—he had no doubts that Sabrina would do the same. But he still felt awkward about it, and he still found it _very_ arousing.

Not to mention he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen. Or rather, what he hadn't dared look at. It seemed lodged in his mind…

"Why are you blushing?" Sabrina demanded, glaring at Puck. _Killing him with her mind_ would be a better description, actually.

"Um. No reason. Your turn to shower!"

Sabrina gave him a suspicious look, but walked into the bathroom all the same. Closing the door and walking to the shower, she heard a thud that told her Puck had hit the door. Hard. Feeling satisfied, Sabrina turned on the water.

She knew why Puck had been blushing, even if it embarrassed her to admit it. Which was why she barely hesitated to take off her clothes—after all, if he had looked at her body, fair was fair.

Slipping off the loose tee, Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a half naked Puck instead.

"At least he's built," she muttered to herself. He had an extremely toned stomach, and what looked like the beginnings of abs. Strong arms and a chest that had surprisingly little hair on it, Puck was definitely hot.

When the water was hot, Sabrina, blushing worse than Puck had, pulled off her pants and boxers. It appeared that they had switched clothes as well—which made Sabrina blush all over again. Puck had touched her _bra_.

Once naked, Sabrina got into the hot shower before looking down. What she saw there embarrassed her more than it should have, and to her horror, turned her on a bit. It seemed that even though she was in Puck's body, she still had the feelings and thoughts of her old body.

_Stupid fairy boy,_ Sabrina thought bitterly, and then she poured half the bottle of shampoo on herself. If she was going to be stuck in Puck's body, she was going to be clean.

A while later, Sabrina exited the bathroom, head held high. She wasn't going to be embarrassed by what she'd seen—in her opinion, Puck had started it and she'd done nothing wrong.

Puck was staring at Sabrina with suspicion. He knew she'd looked, but accusing her would be the pot calling the kettle black. He'd looked first, so really, it _was_ kinda his fault.

He couldn't stop the crowing comment, though. "Couldn't resist looking, huh? Admit it, Grimm. You loved what you saw."

That made Sabrina blush. "Shut up. You looked first, perv." She didn't attempt to deny that she had looked—after all, it was a bit obvious.

Puck glared but didn't respond.

Hours later, Sabrina and Puck were lying on Puck's trampoline, awkwardly staring up at the stars and trying not to let their arms touch. They had gotten into a fight earlier and now couldn't be more than half a foot away from each other.

After a while, Puck broke the silence. "Do you feel different?" he asked, oddly serious for once.

"Yes," Sabrina responded. "I feel stronger. Not afraid anymore. Like I could fly." She grinned at that last bit—she _could_ fly now. "What about you?"

"Yeah," he responded. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when he did, his voice was sad. "Do you always feel like this? Weak and scared and sad? Or is that just me?"

Sabrina shrugged. "That's just part of being human, I guess. Sometimes, it would get really bad for a while. But it does go away."

"It's awful. And what's with this sick feeling? I feel nauseous."

"Oh. That. You feel it, too? I thought maybe it was in my mind. That's the addiction. Whatever spell Daphne put on us triggered my addiction—I stopped feeling it as soon as we switched bodies, but I didn't really think anything of it. I was kinda shocked at the time, ya know?"

Puck didn't say anything for a long, long time, and Sabrina had started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You shouldn't have to feel this way."

Sabrina closed her eyes tight against the tears that were threatening. "I know," she whispered back.

The next day, Sabrina and Puck were on their way to school. Puck was awkwardly attempting to walk in a pair of skinny jeans while pulling up his scoop-neck, lacy top. Sabrina, on the other hand, felt oddly liberated in her baggy tee and jeans.

_Being a boy isn't so bad_, she thought to herself.

They were almost to school when out of no where, pixies swarmed them. Puck tried to call them off, reaching for the flute that wasn't there, but they weren't paying attention to him—they surrounded Sabrina, grabbing her by the arms and holding her.

"Puck, darling!" a horribly familiar voice said. "I've finally found you!"

And then Puck's crazy ex, Moth, stepped up to Sabrina and kissed her right on the lips.

**A/N**

:D I hope you liked it. We're getting into the plotness now. Sadly, this means the story will soon be coming to a close.

Also, to all those pestering me to write (yes, I'm talking to you **Poopcorn IV**): I have a very busy schedule, very little time in which to write, and if I tried to write faster than I already do, my chapters wouldn't be as good. So…cool your jets. It's nice to know I'm wanted, but I feel bad when you guilt trip me, and then I don't write. So really, you're just being counter-productive.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Hey! =) I'm back. First off, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't actually need them, and I'll write regardless, but it's seriously nice to know I'm appreciated. Secondly, a lot of people were kinda…well, grossed out by the whole Moth/Sabrina kissing thing. 1, I'm pro-gay, so I don't actually see a problem with it. And 2, keep in mind that Moth sees Sabrina as Puck.

And last but not least, this is dedicated to **Lara D**, who requested a muffin puckabrina one shot that morphed into a story.

Now, without further ado…

_Chapter Nine_

Sabrina froze, her eyes wide. Her mind didn't seem to work anymore. Puck, too, was frozen in shock. Moth was supposed to be dead or imprisoned or something, right? And now…now…now she was kissing _Sabrina_?

It took Puck a moment to remember that Moth saw Sabrina as Puck, but even then, it made no sense. He would have thought a faerie not under the spell would be able to see through it—what was it but a glamour? But obviously, Moth had no idea that it was Sabrina she was kissing.

A minute later, Sabrina started freaking out, struggling against the pixies and pulling her head away from Moth's.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed at the fey girl.

"Puck," Moth said reproachfully. "Language, please. This is rather unbefitting for a king, especially in the presence of his queen."

"King? Queen?" It took Sabrina longer than it had taken Puck to realize who Moth thought she was. "Oh. EW!"

"Ew?" Moth sneered. "What, I am no longer good enough for you? Your Majesty, please. Before _that_-," she gestured at Sabrina, "—came along, you weew enamored of me. Why are you now obsessed with a _human_?"

Indignation flared in Sabrina's eyes. _No one_ spoke that way about Sabrina Grimm. And if Puck wasn't going to defend her, she would defend herself. That was what Grimms did.

"You listen to me, you bitch," Sabrina snarled. "Sabrina Grimm is more woman than you could ever be. And you never, _ever_ deserved someone as awesome as me. I am handsome. I am awesome. I am _king_. And you? You're _nothing._"

Moth's mouth fell open in surprise. She looked completely and totally shocked that Puck would speak to her that way. And then she snapped out of it, a sneer coming back to her pointed, elfish face.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to be, I'll take your precious Sabrina Grimm and see how well she fares in the ways of Faerie."

Sabrina's brow furrowed. How was she supposed to know what that meant? But Puck's eyes had gone wide, and for the first time, he looked truly terrified. He started shaking from head to toe, scared out of his mind.

"What? No," Sabrina said, assuming that was what she was supposed to say. "That's ridiculous. Can't we just talk about this like civilized people?"

Moth smiled then, a smile so free of warmth that it was terrifying. "Talk? Sure. In a week. If there's anything left of your…pet."

With that, Moth snapped her fingers and together with her pixies and Puck, she flew away, leaving Sabrina in the dust.

* * *

Sabrina was, for a few moments, completely stunned. She had not expected Moth's arrival anymore than she had expected to be found in a boy's body. And now Moth had _kidnapped_ Puck.

With the way that they had been getting along, it took the bond a long time to kick in. Almost ten minutes had gone by before Sabrina began to be dragged along after Puck. Dragged _up_.

Without Sabrina realizing she was doing anything, Puck's body took control and wings unfurled behind Sabrina, flapping hard to get her airborne. And then she was being dragged away, off towards the barrier.

* * *

A few hours later, Puck woke up, his head aching. After being flown away from Sabrina, Moth had said something to her pixies and they had lifted a huge rock. The next thing Puck knew, he was waking up with a killer headache.

He groaned and attempted to sit up, only to find that it was impossible. His hands were tied up above his head, so high that the tips of his toes barely brushed the ground. Come to think of it, his shoulders ached terribly.

"Well, look at that. It finally woke up," a sneering voice said from Puck's left. He forced himself to look over, even though it made his head hurt more. Standing there, as expected, was Moth.

"Moth," Puck groaned. "What do you want?"

"Silence!" Moth snarled. "I am the future Queen of Faerie. Do not think to speak in my presence unless asked to directly."

Puck rolled his eyes. "As if. I—Puck will never, ever marry you. Even if s—I die, even if _he_ dies, the crown will never go to you."

Moth's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She marched over to Puck and smacked him so hard across the mouth that his lip split open.

"Do. Not. Speak. Unless. Told. To," she said in a very quiet, very dangerous voice. "I _will_ be queen; whether I have to kill you or use you as a bartering chip. Faerie will be MINE!"

Puck had to stop himself from screaming at this insufferable fey. Was she really so power hungry? So insane? Sure, she'd always been weird. Crazy. But this seemed extreme, even for her.

"Now," Moth said when Puck didn't respond. "Was that so hard? To be respectful?"

"Yes," Puck said, surly.

Moth's eyes flashed. She had obviously meant that as a rhetorical question, or at the very least, for that Grimm bitch to call her "Your Majesty". That was what Moth really wanted-to be queen and to know that she had gotten the better of this...this...usurper! "You know what, bitch?" she whispered. "I think I'll teach you some manners while you're here."

Puck, for the first time since arriving, looked scared.

With an evil grin, Moth announced, "Let the games begin."

**

* * *

A/N** I'm sorry for the long wait! Hopefully you liked the chapter. Luvvies!

Also, the reason I'm barely writing is partially an overload of homework and partially that I'm depressed and attempting to find a therapist. All in all, I'm kinda busy. Sowwie :(


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Yo yo yo. I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, dearies. Also, this was written on Saturday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me edit it. :-(

To **Lara D**

Chapter Ten

Screams filled her ears as Sabrina was dragged through the air. She recognized them—it was _her_ voice doing the screaming. Her immediate thought was, _Does that mean the curse is getting stronger?_, but it was quickly followed by, _Crud. That means Puck is being tortured._

Sabrina willed herself to go faster, and to her surprise, the wings on her back—the _fairy_ wings—began to beat harder, propelling her forward. As annoying as Daphne's spell was, Sabrina had to admit that it had some perks. She'd always wanted to fly, and now was her only chance. It just wasn't the same when Puck was carrying her.

The screams went on and on, getting louder as Sabrina flew closer. Soon, they began to grate on her nerves. They were making her nervous and a bit nauseous. What was going on that would cause Puck to scream like that? Sabrina's imagination began to run wild, showing her grotesque pictures…

"No!" Sabrina yelled out loud. "He probably stubbed his toe and is just being himself about it."

_He isn't_, a voice in the back of Sabrina's head whispered. _You know he isn't. What if you're too late?_

"Shut up," Sabrina muttered sulkily. She knew that she was lying to herself—she didn't need to be reminded of it.

_Whatever you say…_ the voice whispered.

Groaning, Sabrina pushed herself faster.

* * *

Puck let out another earsplitting scream, panting from exertion. Moth had started out small—hitting, burning, sounds that hurt the ear drums…the usual. But then she had moved on to fey specialties—things so horrid Puck couldn't believe that such cruelty was possible.

_Everyone always says that faeries are kind,_ Puck thought. _But the truth? We aren't. At all. How can I be part of this species?_

Moth sent another jolt of magic straight into Puck's bones—or, rather, into Sabrina's bones. If it were Puck's body, such low voltages wouldn't even itch. But in this weaker, human body? It was agony. Especially a body tainted with Addiction.

"I'm done with you for now, bitch," Moth said. "I can't say the same for my pixies…"

Puck almost started swearing again—not that it would make a difference. Either way, Moth would leave and let her pixies take over—pixies were even worse than fey when it came to cruelty.

"Please," he gasped, the first time he'd begged since the torture had begun. "Please stop. You don't have to do this, Moth. Please."

For a second, Puck thought Moth was going to listen to him. But then a sneer blossomed on her too sharp face and she walked over to Puck.

"No, I _don't_ have to do this. But I'm going to. So don't try to stop me, you filthy little slut!"

And with that, Moth spun on her heel and left.

* * *

An hour later, Moth returned. She held her head high as she walked into the torture chamber, but couldn't suppress the cruel smile from spreading across her face.

"Not so sassy now, are we, Sabrina Grimm?" she sneered. "Thought you were better than me, did you? Not so anymore."

Puck could barely raise his head, but he forced himself to. He could no longer fight against the chains, could no longer scream, but he could still show that one bit resistance.

"What happened to you, Moth?" he spat out, along with some blood. "What happened to make you like this?"

"Do you really want to know?" Moth asked after a long pause.

Puck thought for a moment. If he said no, she would continue to hurt him. But if he said yes, she would just hurt him extra later…

"Yes," he said. "I'd love to know." Better later than now.

Moth gestured to her pixies and a throne-like chair appeared for her. She sat down, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I suppose I ought to start from when I first left home," she began. "When I was ten hours old, long before I gained my immortality, I was nothing more than a moth. I spent my time fluttering around light, always around it, but never _to_ it. It was always a long way off.

"Then Tatiana came along, and before I knew it, I found myself in human form. For years, I was a faithful servant. I followed her every whim, even when she went after that ass, Bottom. But then, after things went wrong with him—she actually still loves him, not that she'll admit it—she cast me out. Me, the most faithful of her servants!

"I spent years traveling. I was now an immortal, an Everafter. But I had been thrown out before I knew how to harness my powers. I became a victim in the worst sense of the word."

Puck grimaced, and Moth smiled coldly. "I won't go into details, mortal. But I was treated horridly, and thrown from one place to another. Sold, at one point, as a slave. That is when I met Peaseblossom again. It had been years since I'd seen him, but it was like coming home. He had been thrown out by Tatiana as well, but he had taken charge—that's how he always was."

Moth took a deep breath, and for once, she actually seemed…well, human.

"We were…together, you might say, for a time, but things changed. Tatiana called him back, and when he refused, she killed him. Right in front of me. It was then that I decided I would no longer be a pawn, a stupid Moth always reaching for light. I wanted more, and by God I would get it.

"I managed to get back in the queen's good graces, managed to convince her that I should marry her favorite son. Her little Robin. But could he stay, could he allow me my time in the sun? No. He went and got himself locked in this stupid Ferryport Landing and fell in love with _you_."

"I—He is _not_ in love with me," Puck said, indignation flaring. He couldn't help feeling bad for Moth, though. He had never known her story before. "But…I am sorry. I wish things could have gone differently for you."

Moth's eyes flashed, and in an instant, her vulnerability was gone. "I don't need your pity, bitch," she screamed.

"Yeah? Well you will when I'm done with you," a voice called from the doorway. And standing there was Puck's body, Sabrina staring defiantly out from his eyes.

* * *

**A/N** Again, I'm sorry! I wrote this on Friday or Saturday, but wasn't able to edit it, and then it was my birthday, and...yeah. But now you have it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Hey! Sorry that I haven't written in ages—although I am on break and have been for a week, I've been SUPER busy, what with Christmas and everything. So, without further ado—OOPS! WAIT! To **Lara D. **Ok, NOW without further ado, I give you...

Chapter Eleven

Moth didn't seem at all surprised to see Puck standing before her. She was not, like that stupid mortal and the fey who _should_ be in love with her, blind. She saw the way they looked at each other, the way they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Moth knew that Puck would stop at nothing to get his precious mortal back.

"Puck, dear. You've made it," Moth said. She calmly advanced towards the faery , trailing her fingers along his chest. Sabrina shuddered violently—Moth's touch _burned_.

"Stop it," Sabrina snapped. "I can tell you're using magic, Moth."

And it was true. In her old body, Sabrina would have been able to tell because of her Addiction. But in Puck's body, she could see the magic—the way it wove through the air, trailing behind Moth's hand. It was beautiful, but this particular piece of magic hurt even to look at.

"Make me," Moth said, her mouth curved into a seductive smile.

Sabrina sighed impatiently. "No. Just…stop. This is really weird."

Moth stopped touching Puck, and the smile dropped from her face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is weird. First off, I have a penis. Do you know how awkward it is to pee? I mean, seriously. It's REALLY awkward. Secondly, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be starting my period soon, and I don't think Puck will have any idea what to do. Third, I can't believe you don't see right through the spell. Oh, and the worst? You keep fucking acting like I'm a boy!"

Moth stared at Sabrina blankly, truly stunned for the first time. Puck began to laugh in the background, until the rest of Sabrina's words registered.

"Wait, _what_ did you just say about periods?"

"Not now, idiot," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "I'm a bit busy here, what with the saving your life."

Moth began to sputter. "What—how—WHO ARE YOU!"

"Please tell me you were talking punctuation," Puck cut in.

"That isn't important right now," Sabrina said, waving her hand in the air, as if to get rid of the questions. "I need to…I don't know, kill you or something."

"No," Puck said. "Sabrina, don't. Use the flute, call the pixies, and have them take her to prison. Oh, and make them take _her_ flute away first—we don't want her escaping."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sabrina snapped. All at once, the original spell that had been laid on them by Daphne began to kick in again—they had all but forgotten about it in light of other things, but as they began to fight, Sabrina felt a pulling sensation at her naval.

"Well, you don't seem to know what you need to do!" Puck replied. He, too, felt the pulling, but decided to ignore it.

Sabrina stood there without moving for a few moments. Moth was beginning to wake out of her shock, and was already drawing magic to her—a lot of it, Sabrina saw through Puck's eyes. In fact, Moth was drawing so much magic, Sabrina was sure she would burst.

Knowledge of magic that Puck possessed began to infiltrate Sabrina's mind. She saw pictures from tutoring sessions, passages that Puck had been forced to read back in Faery. Horrible things that happened when you drew more magic than your body could hold. Every person could only hold so much magic—faeries more than others, but even they had their limits.

And Moth was drawing more than she could hold.

"Puck, close your eyes!" Sabrina shouted, and a moment later, Moth's very skin began to glow. Or rather, to crack, and through those cracks, light began to stream. It was like Moth was holding the very sun within her, and it was begging to be released.

Later, Sabrina knew that had she been in her mortal body, her eyes would have disintegrated from that light. But in Puck's magic body, Sabrina was able to watch what was happening, was able to see the traces of magic it left behind in the air, to see the spell that Moth had tried to use.

A spell that would have destroyed not only their bodies, but their very souls as well.

_No wonder Moth is dying_, was Sabrina's last though before her mind went completely blank.

* * *

Sabrina awoke hours later with a terrible headache. Her own blue eyes were staring down at her, but it was Puck who was looking out of them, concern written all over his face.

Sabrina groaned and attempted to roll over, only to find herself too weak to. "What's going on?" she asked. "And how did you get out of those chains?"

Puck flushed, looking pleased with himself. "I can access the knowledge that you have, and I saw all the situations you've been in, and I saw how to get out of the chains. So…I did. And while you aren't anywhere near as awesome as I am, I gotta hand it to you, Grimm…you're good."

It was Sabrina's turn to flush. But then she snapped herself out of it. "No. Puck, I don't know what's happening, but I do know that we need to tell someone about this."

"NO!" Puck shouted. "We will _not_ tell them that I'm a girl."

Sabrina glared at him. "You think _I_ want people to know that I'm stuck in your body? No. But we need help, because we obviously aren't going to be fixing this by ourselves."

"No. I refuse to tell anyone, or to let you."

Sabrina thought about retorting nastily, but the spell Daphne had cast on them was already in affect again, and she didn't want to make it worse. Instead, she asked,

"Where are we? And what happened to Moth?"

"I don't know where we are—a long way from home, at any rate. And she disintegrated. Even after I closed my eyes, I could see the light—taste it, too, thanks to your Addiction. I think she drew too much magic and BOOM! No more Moth."

"Oh. Ok," Sabrina said. "Um…I don't think that I can fly us back just yet, and it would take ages to walk. We should spend the night here, and in the morning, I'll probably be ok to fly."

Puck's concerned face was back. "You sure, Grimm? We can stay here as long as you need, or I can go find help…"

"Don't," Sabrina snapped. "You're no better than I am. I can tell. We'll stay the night, and in the morning, I'll fly us home. Now go to sleep."

Puck opened his mouth, but decided against responding. Instead, he lay down near Sabrina, and rolled over onto his side so that his back was to her.

_Stupid girl body_, he thought. He had the over-whelming urge to start crying. _Why, though? I don't see any reason to cry… _

Of course, that didn't help with the feeling.

Puck closed his eyes, and let him be caught up in Sabrina's memories. He saw her childhood—how happy she had been when it was just her parents, Daphne, and herself. He saw the time in foster homes, where Sabrina had had to take over and get Daphne away from the horrors of those homes, many of which were abusive. Puck even saw Sabrina's time in Ferryport Landing—including her time with Puck. It was into those memories that Puck chose to delve, curious as to how Sabrina saw them.

* * *

_Stupid faery boy. It's like he doesn't even care about me. If he did, he wouldn't always play those horrid tricks on me. If he lo—no. Not that. Because I don't…oh, forget it. Of course I do. _

_If Puck loved me like I love him, he wouldn't do this to me. If he loved me like I love him, he'd actually tell me instead of being mean to me. If Puck loved me..._

_

* * *

_

Sabrina finally managed to roll herself over so that her back was to Puck. She closed her eyes, praying for sleep, but instead came a memory. A memory about _Sabrina_.

* * *

_Why doesn't she see it? It's so obvious. Unless…unless she _does_ see it, and just doesn't feel the same way… GAH! I hate this century! A couple hundred years ago, this would have been so easy. But now, I can't just force her to marry me. Noooo, I have to get her to like me, and then love me, and then, MAYBE, I can ask for her hand in marriage. _

_Stupid twenty-first century. _

_And the worst bit is, I only play the tricks so she likes me. But instead, it just makes her hate me!_

_If only Grimm loved me the way I love her.

* * *

_

At the same moment, Sabrina and Puck's eyes snapped open. They both gasped, but assumed that the other was asleep. Was it actually possible? Were the memories misinforming them, or…no. They couldn't think like that. It would only make it hurt more later.

* * *

The next day, Sabrina flew herself and Puck back to the Grimm home. Instantly, they were bombarded with questions—what had happened? Were they ok? Where had they been? Did they realize just how worried everyone had been?

Sabrina brushed the questions off and stalked off to her room without remembering that to everyone else, she was Puck. All she wanted was to fall down on her bed and relax, but just as she reached the top of the stairs, she went tumbling back down—Puck hadn't followed her, and the spell was still intact.

And Sabrina exploded.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you liked it! It was extra long, just to make up for the wait. Unfortunately, the next chapter is the second to last. I think. Maybe. So…now would be the time to start asking for stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Hi! So, thank you all for the awesome reviews! While I don't actually need them to write, it really is heartwarming to know that I actually have fans. I hope that I have more than review, but even if I don't? Who cares! I have a bunch of really awesome, supportive fans, and really? That's what matters. So thank you.

Second on the agenda: I got a lot of reviews asking about the whole, "Sabrina exploded" thing. SHE DIDN'T REALLY EXPLODE! Haven't ya'll ever heard the expression? Yeesh. :-}

And thirdly: To **Lara D**, who asked for a muffin oneshot and was perfectly happy to let it morph into a story!

Chapter Twelve

"GAHHHH!"

Sabrina's scream filled the air, causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"Um. Puck? Are you ok?" Daphne asked tentatively.

Sabrina glowered at her sister, something that was much more threatening in Puck's body. "No. No, I am fucking not ok. Do you want to hear exactly how UN ok I am? 'Cause lemme tell ya, sister, it ain't fun."

Puck stiffened as he stared at Sabrina, sensing what she was about to do. But she was too fast for him, and spoke before he could stop her.

"First off, I'm NOT Puck, DAMMIT! I am Sabrina Grimm, and thanks to your stupid potion, I look like a boy. Oh, shall I elaborate? Daphne, sweet little angel that she is, decided to cast a spell potion thing on me and Puck so that we wouldn't fight. The only way to break it? To admit we love each other.

"Which explains the first problem. See, we were fighting so much that, POOF! we went right into the other's body. So yeah. I'm Sabrina, and my body over there is Puck."

"Ummm," Veronica started, but Sabrina was nowhere near done.

"Second, my body got abducted by that bitch faced Moth, and I had to watch her die. Not to mention, I'm almost positive my body is going to be screaming at me if and when I get it back, thanks to whatever torture she had in mind for me.

"And third? The thing I want most in the world right now is to walk up to MY bedroom and fall asleep in MY bed. But thanks to my _darling_ sister, that isn't a possibility. So to answer your question, Daphne, no, I am _not_ ok."

Sabrina's speech was met with silence. Everyone was completely stunned. Daphne hadn't realized that her potion would have so much effect—after all, it was just a muffin, right? Jake was struggling between wanting to laugh and wanting to punch something—how could he have not noticed right away? Veronica was confused—what, exactly, had her daughters done this time? Henry was furious—to think that that idiotic faery was in his little girl's body! And Granny Relda was amused and proud of Daphne—good for her that she had taken initiative!

Puck, however, was not amused or confused or proud. In fact, for once he and Henry had the same out look: fury. How could Sabrina have done that! For some inexplicable reason, Puck didn't want the family to know about their problem.

_I'm afraid to lose this closeness_, Puck realized. He was afraid that once they were back in their rightful bodies, Sabrina would cease to be in his life. What if she just up and left? He wouldn't be able to take it.

Everyone started talking at once, then. Henry was yelling in general, Veronica and Jake were admonishing Puck and Sabrina for not mentioning it sooner, and Granny and Daphne were trying to figure out how to break the spell.

But the only person Sabrina really heard was Puck, who was asking her if she would go for a walk with him—please.

It was the please that got her—he sounded desperate. And Sabrina couldn't resist, which is how she found herself moments later on a walk with Puck.

For a while, they walked in silence. Sabrina was still fuming, and Puck was nervous. What was he about to do?

After a while, he came to stop, and pulled her around to face him.

"Sabrina, I, um, have something I need to, um, say to you," Puck said, blushing a bit.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, her voice a bit harsh.

Puck almost chickened out then, but the thought of losing her was too much to take. "," he said in a rush.

"…Did you just say 'I love you and if I ever lost you I might die', or am I hearing things?" Sabrina said after a long pause.

"That's what I said," Puck said, raising his chin a bit. The damage was done—why should he continue to be embarrassed?

Sabrina was, for several moments, at a loss for words. Was this really happening? Was Puck really confessing his love for her? And if he was, was that really what she wanted? Sure, she loved him, but she was only fifteen! What if their feelings changed?

"You know," Sabrina started, "last night, I came to a similar conclusion. And right now, I'm freaking out—I mean, what if we change our minds? But…" Sabrina took a deep breath. "Being afraid of what could happen instead of hoping for what will is something that has held people back for ages. If we stop loving each other…oh well. I want to have you, even if it's just for a bit. So you know what, Puck? I love you, too."

And then Puck's lips kissed Sabrina's, and in a blinding flash, the owners of said bodies found themselves back where they belonged—both physically and romantically.

**A/N** TADA! Next chapter will be the epilogue, so if you would like me to write another story, please send me requests in a PM. This PM should include which characters you would like to me to focus on and the basic idea you would like the story to have. Otherwise, I won't be writing for a while—not until I get another idea. Thank you, and goodnight!


	13. Epilogue

**A/N** I'm back, and quickly, too! I give you, the EPILOGUE!

To the amazing, fantabulous **Lara D**.

Epilogue

Sabrina smoothed the silk over her stomach, self-conscious in so much white. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, at her beautifully done up face and hair, at the gorgeous dress she found herself in, Sabrina couldn't help but think of the road that had brought her here.

After confessing her love to Puck, they had been together for an amazing three years. Daphne had gotten of without even getting reprimanded, something Puck made her pay for with his pranks. Sabrina, while pissed, had forgiven her sister since it was only thanks to her that Sabrina and Puck were together. But then Sabrina went off to college, and Puck was stuck in Ferryport Landing. They had broken up, and for months, both of them had been heart broken.

But after the initial pain, Sabrina began to date other, normal boys, and Puck found a way back into Faery, where he began to court other fey. Eventually, they each found other people.

Then, one day, Sabrina returned home, only to find that Puck was gone. He hadn't waited for her forever, as she had almost thought he would. He had left, and Sabrina was overcome with pain she hadn't felt since they had broken up. She had hoped against all hope that he would wait around for her.

That was when she realized how much she still loved him—how much she always had.

Meanwhile, Puck stayed in New York, attending the University there and ruling his people as best he could. But once he was done at the University, he began to truly think, and had realized that he still loved Sabrina. He had never stopped, not really, no matter how many women he was with. So he went to the college he knew Sabrina was attending—only to find her missing.

But they had, eventually, found each other again, and now Sabrina was walking out of the little room, and down the aisle in her beautiful dress. Her wedding dress. And she was walking towards her faery—her Puck. Her life. Her forever.

At last, Sabrina reached Puck, and knew that this was where she belonged. Not halfway across the world, not with some other guy. She had come home. Because Puck would always be her home, wherever they went, whatever he did. She was his, and he was hers.

"And to think," Sabrina whispered to Puck, who was staring at her in adoration, "it all started with muffins."

**A/N** I hope you liked it! Again, if you have story requests, SEND THEM IN!

Oh! People think this happened suddenly…well, that's how it works in life.

I would like to thank all of you for being such amazing readers—you truly make me want to write more, and to be a better writer. I love you all, and I hope that you enjoyed this story!


End file.
